Fuego y Agua
by Runa97
Summary: Agnes, una media elfa condenada a morir como una más de la raza de los hombres... ¿Por que? descubrelo en esta historia...
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1_

**ESGAROTH- FUEGO Y AGUA**

Agnes, ese era su nombre...

Era madre y esposa de un pobre pescador que no poseía más riqueza que lo que ganaba a diario; un mísero salario que constaba de no más de unas pocas monedas de escaso valor...

Añoraba los días en que aun era joven, cuando su cabello aun era negro, su cuerpo delgado, su piel blanca y sus ojos tenían aun el brillo de la juventud. Pero de eso hacia ya mucho tiempo y ahora ella era una sombra de lo que había sido. Cargaba la edad sobre sus hombros y el tiempo había dejado su huella imborrable en su rostro, antes era de facciones hermosas; su cabello se volvía cada vez más blanco y las arrugas se hacían día con día cada vez más presentes...

Y ahora, justo cuando su vida ya casi había terminado anhelaba más que cualquier otra cosa poder apreciar él mundo, quería viajar y conocer nuevas tierras, ansiaba volver a sentir la felicidad en su corazón y lamentaba en lo más profundo de su ser haber desperdiciado los pocos años de su vida...

Había tomado una mala decisión y eso lo tenia muy presente. Su madre, había compartido con su padre el pequeño tiempo que su corta vida humana le había permitido, y ella le había dado a él su única adoración... Una pequeña media-elfa que había vivido lo suficiente como para ver morir a aquel ser que le había dado la vida mientras que a ella el tiempo no podía tocar...

Y a pesar de eso había desafiado a su padre, un honorable y hermoso elfo que habitaba en el reino del rey del bosque; y había aceptado morir como una más de la raza de los hombres... ¿Por que? Esa era la pregunta que sus hijos siempre le habían recordado. ¿Por que? Por que se había enamorado de un hombre y no de un elfo como su padre habría querido, atraída por la corta vida de esté…

Ese ser tan terco y orgulloso al que había entregado su corazón y por el cual había renunciado a su inmortalidad. Aquel hombre que rompía sus ilusiones cada vez que ella le abría su corazón y le revelaba sus sueños, aquel que podía tornarse serio y malhumorado y que a pesar de todo seguía amando...

Una lágrima rodo por su rostro mientras que con sus ojos cansados y sus manos adoloridas remendaba la ropa de Niulé, su esposo, quien cauteloso, había salido a beber con sus amigos, celebrando que por fin, las profecías serían cumplidas y el oro de la montaña correría en cascadas por el cause del río, las miserias se acabarían y la vida les sonreiría.

Leinad, el hijo menor de Agnes -y por lo tanto el que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella- entro a la casa abriendo la puerta con cuidado, deseando hacer el menor ruido posible para poder sorprender con su llegada a su dulce madre.

-¿Y mi padre?- susurro el joven que Había heredado la belleza de antaño de ella, poseía el cabello negro y largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros y unos hermosos ojos azules de una tonalidad tan hermosa que asemejaba el bello color de aquel lago que rodeaba a la ciudad.

-No lo se hijo, pero ven, acércate quiero ver tu rostro una vez más.

El chico se acerco apoyando una rodilla en el suelo quedando frente a ella. La madre orgullosa, acarició el contorno del rostro de su joven hijo, lamentándose haberlo condenado a la mortalidad, pues a comparación de la vida de los elfos, su hijo viviría tan pocos años y eso la llenaba de dolor...

Si tan solo hubiera tomado una decisión más sensata, si tan solo no se hubiera dejado llevar, si hubiera hecho caso de las advertencias de su padre, podría haber cambiado todo, se hubiera casado con uno de aquellos hermosos elfos, uno que la quisiera en verdad, alguien que se interesara por ella, que hiciera las cosas que Niulé ya no hacia desde hacia ya muchos años, para ser más exactos, desde que la primera señal del tiempo había surcado su rostro, ¡que tonta había sido! Si tan solo hubiera escuchado... Podría haber tenido hijos tan hermosos como Leinad, con la única diferencia de que estos podrían disfrutar más de la vida, vivirían más años y tendrían mejores oportunidades... El joven pudo ver en su madre la tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

-Madre, ¿por que sigues haciendo esto?- susurro tomando las manos de Agnes entre las suyas.- deberías dejar a mi padre...

-No Leinad, tú no puedes entenderlo

-Claro que lo entiendo, él nunca ha visto por nosotros, te ha tratado tan mal y...

-Pero nos quiere a su manera, además no podría dejarlo, he pasado tanto tiempo a su lado que no sabría como vivir sin él...

-Me duele verte tan triste, solo quiero verte sonreír...

-Es tarde hijo, mi tiempo en esta tierra se esta agotando y yo ya no puedo hacer más por mi...

-Te equivocas, aun hay tiempo...

Leinad la tomo entre sus brazos, aspirando el suave perfume que emanaba de ella; un dulce aroma a lavanda y flores que le hacia recordar cuando él aun era un niño...

Mientras esto sucedía, los hombres de Esgaroth, la ciudad del lago, estaban casi todos en casa, el clima no era muy bueno y la brisa era desapacible. Algunos pocos charlaban en los muelles y miraban, como de costumbre, las hermosas estrellas que se alzaban sobre su cabeza reflejadas sobre la tranquila superficie del lago a medida que aparecían en el cielo.

Y allí donde el rio rápido llegaba desde el norte, las colinas bajas del otro lado del río, ocultaban a la ciudad la mayor parte de aquella imponente montaña. De súbito, la montaña apareció un momento; un brillo leve la tocó y se desvaneció.

-¡Las luces!- dijo una voz entusiasmada- ¡algo debe de pasar allá arriba!

-Quizá el rey bajo la montaña este forjando oro- dijo otro

-¿Que rey?- tercio una voz severa- lo mas probable es que sea el fuego del dragón, el único rey bajo la montaña que hemos conocido.

-¡Siempre estas anunciando cosas horribles! Piensa algo alegre Bardo.

Entonces, de pronto, una luz cegadora apareció al pie de las colinas tiñendo de dorado el extremo norte del lago.

-¡El rey bajo la montaña tiene tantas riquezas como el sol, manantiales de plata y ríos de oro!- grito Niulé que había salido de una de las casas al escuchar el revuelo que se formaba en la ciudad.

El entusiasmo se propago entre todos los habitante, quienes vitorearon y gritaron ansiosos de que aquellas riquezas llegaran hasta sus manos. Pero Bardo-el individuo de la voz severa- no se dejo convencer tan fácilmente y corrió a toda prisa hacia el gobernador.

-¡O yo soy tonto, o el dragón se esta acercando!- grito- ¡Corten los puentes! ¡Hagan sonar las alarmas!

Enseguida tocaron las trompetas, los ecos resonaron en las orillas rocosas, los gritos de entusiasmo cesaron y la alegría se trasformo en miedo. El dragón no los tomo desprevenidos. Muy pronto, tan rápido como venia, pudieron verlo como una chispa de fuego que volaba hasta a ellos y hasta el más tonto supo que las profecías no habían sido tan certeras.

Asustado, Niulé, corrió lo más rápido que sus cansados pies le permitieron y antes de que el último puente fuera derribado, salió de la ciudad sin que siquiera detenerse a pensar en la seguridad de su esposa e hijos, sin culpa ni remordimiento al abandonar a su familia a lo que bien podría haber sido, una muerte segura.

Leinad y su madre habían escuchado todo desde su destartalada casa. El joven, con el corazón latiéndole mucho más rápido de lo normal, ayudo a Agnes a salir justo cuando las llamas comenzaron a consumir lo que ella llamaba "Su hogar" aunque sabía que su corazón siempre anhelaría vivir una vez más entre las espesas ramas de aquel bosque oscuro...

Se paro en seco frente a la ardiente casa, observando con pena ese lugar tan lleno de recuerdos, donde habían crecido sus hijos, donde habían dado sus primeros pasos y donde la habían llamado por primera vez "Mamá"...

Leinad le tomo una vez más entre sus brazos obligándola a avanzar entre las cenizas y ruinas donde hacia tan solo unas horas, se alzaba hermosa la ciudad.

Niel, su hermano mayor, intentaba sofocar en vano el fuego que impregnaba una bellísimo bote de madera que habían fabricado los hermanos cuando la pesca aun había sido un buen trabajo en el que se obtenían buenas ganancias, pues no muchos se dedicaban a esa actividad.

Leinad, tomo a su hermano por los hombros evitando que las llamas tocaran su cuerpo. Lo separo de aquel bote, mientras que Niel lloraba al ver lo que tanto le había costado quemarse frente a sus ojos.

-¿Nuestro padre, donde esta?- pregunto el joven a su hermano mayor.

-El muy cobarde se marcho apenas el dragón se asomo en el cielo.- escucho la ira tatuada en la voz de Niel, pero no dijo nada, se limito a bajar la cabeza.

Muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que todo estaba perdido... Todos los botes habían sido ocupados y ya en ninguno había lugar para lo que quedaba de esa pequeña familia... Niel y Leinad, abrazaron a su madre, si era cierto que iban a morir, lo harían juntos...


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2_

**CENIZAS- FUEGO Y AGUA**

Las llamas reclamaron la ciudad. El calor se hizo segundo a segundo cada vez más insoportable y las cenizas y la ruina se hicieron cada vez más presentes en la que antes había sido una hermosa ciudad.

Bardo, el arquero, quien aun se mantenía en pie, con aquel hermoso arco de tejo, tan largo que bien era de la estatura de su portador; se sobresalto cuando algo revoloteo hasta su hombro, pero era solo un viejo zorzal que batía las alas rápidamente posándose junto a su oreja comunicándole las nuevas.

-¡Espera!- dijo el pájaro- la luna se esta asomando, ¡busca el hueco del pecho izquierdo cuando vuele!-y mientras Bardo se detenía asombrado, el zorzal le hablo de lo que ocurría en la montaña y de lo que había oído de boca del hobbit, quien había descubierto el único punto débil del dragón.

Bardo tomo su última flecha depositando ahí todas sus esperanzas. Tenso la cuerda sin titubear y disparo...

La flecha corto el aire rápida y ligera; incrustándose en el pecho del imponente dragón por medio de aquel pequeño hueco que había entre las gemas, justo como la pequeña ave le había indicado...

De las fauces del dragón escapo un chillido ensordecedor. Un sonido que ningún hombre, elfo, hobbit o enano habría creído posible escuchar. Un sonido que era imposible de creer, más aun proviniendo de Smaug, el magnifico. Un sonido que le helo la sangre a todos los presentes. Un sonido que los había hecho estremecer. Un sonido que había indicado que todo había acabado, el dragón había sido vencido...

Pareció que el tiempo se detenía honrando al gran arquero que había sido capaz de derrotar al verdadero rey bajo la montaña.

El dragón moribundo cayo estrellándose en medio de la ciudad. Sus últimos momentos de agonía lo redujeron a chispas y resplandores. El lago rugió y un vapor inmenso se elevo, blanco en la repentina oscuridad bajo la luna. Hubo un siseo, un borboteante remolino y luego silencio...

Ese fue el fin del dragón y de Esgaroth. Pero no el de Agnes y el resto de su familia; y mucho menos el de Bardo el arquero…

Leinad abrió los ojos, tardando un poco en acostumbrarse a la densa niebla que se cernía sobre la ciudad, y para sorpresa de su madre y hermano soltó una estruendosa carcajada que retumbo en aquel abrumador silencio.

El viento se hizo presente y la brisa fresca y acogedora disperso cualquier rastro de bruma, dejando ver muchos botes, como puntos oscuros en la superficie del lago. Al instante el miedo se esfumo y algunas risas tímidas -aunque tristes- se elevaron entre la población; a pesar de que no tenían mucho que agradecer-si lo hubieran pensado entonces-. Al menos tres cuartas partes de aquellas gentes habían sobrevivido. Los bosques, pastos, campos, ganado y la mayoría de los botes seguían intactos y el dragón estaba muerto.

Se reunieron todos en las orillas -incluidos Agnes y sus hijos- tiritando ante el viento helado. Y los primeros lamentos e iras fueron dirigidos hacia el gobernador, que había abandonado la ciudad tan pronto como Niulé lo había hecho; cuando aun la llama de la esperanza había estado encendida.

La gente alabo el valor de Bardo y abuchearon la cobardía de su gobernador.

El corazón de Agnes se entristeció pues la gente del lago creía que la vida del gran arquero había menguado junto con la del dragón y ella había conocido a aquel hombre desde que él había sido un bebé...

-¡Si no se hubiese muerto!-decían todos- le habríamos hecho rey. ¡Bardo el que mato al dragón, de la línea de Girion! ¡Ay, que se haya perdido!

Ante estas palabras, la media-elfa no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas, lloro ante los ojos sorprendidos de quienes la observaban, pero no se inmuto, pues aunque ellos no lo supieran, ella le había tenido un gran aprecio.

Ella bajo la cabeza, apenada por aquel horrible suceso, y no pudo darse cuenta cuando una figura alta se adelanto de entre las sombras. Estaba mojado de pies a cabeza y el agua se le escurría a chorros entre la ropa; su cabello negro y ondulado le caía en mechones húmedos sobre la cara y hombros, y una luz fiera le brillaba en los ojos.

-¡Bardo no se ha perdido!- grito la misma voz severa- Saltó al agua desde Esgaroth cuando el enemigo fue derribado. ¡Soy Bardo de la línea de Girion; soy en matador del dragón!

Agnes levanto la cabeza en el momento en que escucho aquella voz que conocía tan bien y las lagrimas de tristeza pronto fueron sustituidas por lagrimas de felicidad. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver la figura del gran arquero dibujarse cada vez con más nitidez hasta que pronto su rostro hermoso y gallardo fue visible a los ojos de todos; se alegro hasta tal punto en que tuvo que reprimir el impulso de correr para abrazarlo.

-¡Rey Bardo!-gritaron todos exceptuando al gobernador -quien había regresado al escuchar que el dragón había sido vencido y apretaba los dientes castañeantes. -Girion fue señor del valle, pero no rey de Esgaroth- dijo- En la ciudad del lago hemos elegido a nuestros gobernantes entre los ancianos y sabios, y no hemos soportado nunca el gobierno de los meros hombres de armas- Leinad tuvo que sujetar a su madre, pues sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de ira al escuchar las palabras del gobernador.- Que el "Rey Bardo" vuelva a su propio reinado. Valle ha sido liberada por el valor de este hombre, y nada impide que regrese. Y aquél que lo desee, puede ir con él si prefiere las piedras frías bajo la sombra de la montaña a las orillas verdes del lago. Los sabios se quedaran aquí con la esperanza de reconstruir Esgaroth y un día disfrutar otra vez de la paz y las riquezas.

-¡Tendremos un rey Bardo!- grito la gente cercana.- ¡ya hemos tenido suficientes hombres viejos y contadores de dinero!

-¡viva el arquero y mueran los monederos! - gritaron las gentes que se encontraban lejos. Y el clamor levanto ecos en la orilla.

El gobernador aturdido, replico, argumentando que él no tenia culpa de nada ¿Pues quien había despertado en verdad al dragón? Culpo a los enanos y sembró la semilla de la duda entre la población. Y sus corazones desearon reclamar una recompensa por su desgracia haciéndolos olvidar la idea de un nuevo rey y la ira y el enojo regresaron esta vez dirigidos hacía Thorin y compañía.

Duras y amargas palabras se gritaron desde muchas partes; y algunos de los que antes habían cantado las viejas canciones gritaron igual de alto que los enanos eran los culpables de que la ira del dragón fuera descargada sobre sus hogares.

-¡tontos!- grito Bardo- ¿por que malgastar las palabras y descargar todo el enojo contra esas infelices criaturas?, seguramente los mato el fuego antes de que Smaug llegara a nosotros.-Mientras estas palabras fueron pronunciadas, el recuerdo del fabuloso tesoro de la montaña, ahora sin dueño ni Guardian le llego de pronto. Bardo calló de pronto, y pensó en las palabras del gobernador, en Valle reconstruida, si pudiese encontrar a los hombres necesarios. -No es tiempo para palaras coléricas, gobernador,- continuo diciendo Bardo.- o para decidir grandes cambios. Hay trabajo que hacer. Ayudare por ahora, aunque dentro de algún tiempo quizá reconsidere sus palabras y me vaya al norte con todos los que quieran seguirme...

Algunos campamentos fueron levantados y Agnes, ayudo a atender a los heridos, pues aunque no tenia mucha experiencia había aprendido algunas cosas en su estancia en el bosque negro...

Bardo, envío en seguida algunos rápidos mensajeros río arriba hacia el bosque, para pedir ayuda al Rey de los elfos, y estos encontraron a un ejercito ya en marcha, aunque solo habían pasado dos o tres días de la caída del dragón, las noticias se habían esparcido como pólvora. Los elfos no tardaron mucho en llegar y pronto fueron bien recibidos en lo que quedaba de la bella ciudad.

Pero... ¿Que fue de Niulé?

El hombre había corrido rápido lleno de terror y angustia con el único deseo de alejarse lo más posible de la ciudad.

Corrió hasta que sus pies tropezaron y lo hicieron caer de bruces sobre la tierra mojada que había en el lindero del bosque negro, donde irremediablemente perdió el conocimiento al golpearse con una enorme roca que allí había.

Cuando despertó, su cabeza le dolía más de lo que hubiera deseado, su visión estaba nublada y un hilo de sangre recorría su sien derecha.

Pensó en quedarse ahí pues no tenia mucho sentido que se regresara a la ruina de aquella ciudad donde seguramente todos habrían muerto; incluidos su estúpida esposa e hijos.

Suspiro de alivio al sentirse libre, pues ahora que ellos ya no estaban para molestarlo, podía hacer cualquier cosa que se le viniera en gana, podría encontrar una nueva esposa o mejor aún una más joven. Pues lo único que lo había hecho amar a Agnes - si a eso se le podía llamar amor- había sido su belleza y su eterna juventud. Pero la muy estúpida había renunciado a eso sin avisarle justo cuando los dos se habían casado y lo único bueno que ella había hecho por él había sido darle a dos bellos hijos, que en vez de honrarlo y respetarlo por el simple hecho de ser su padre, le habían reprochado el mal trato que le daba a Agnes. Y eso era lo que más le molestaba, ¿por que no tratarla mal si ella había sido la culpable de todas las desgracias que ocurrían en su vida?

Si, tal vez esas afirmaciones habían sido injustas, pero ella se había ganado su desprecio ¿por que? Por el simple hecho de hacerlo sentir miserable, él había elegido a una bella esposa de la raza de los elfos, lo cual implicaba que ella nunca se haría vieja, las arrugas nunca se iban a hacer presentes en su rostro y siempre seria joven y bella; él nunca había pedido algo diferente, no deseaba verla de una forma diferente, y eso era lo que lo había molestado.

La había adorado por el simple hecho de ser algo diferente de lo que eran aquellas humanas que pronto envejecerían…ella se mantendría siempre igual y eso lo haría amarla aun más, pues mientras el tiempo a él si podía tocar ella seria siempre una buena compañía para él hasta el fin de sus días, él nunca habría tenido que cargar con una esposa vieja y arrugada, no, él la había elegido a ella por ese simple hecho ¿acaso eso había sido muy difícil? ¿Acaso eso era imposible? ¡Claro que no! Si tan solo no hubiera tomado esa estúpida decisión o si por lo menos se hubiera enterado de ella antes de sellar su destino...

Pero... ¿Por que no la dejaba?

Él abría sido capaz de abandonarla a su suerte y sin remordimiento si tan solo el padre de ella no fuera tan atemorizante...

Niulé le temía, era demasiado grande y poderoso, no por nada él era el capitán del ejército del rey del bosque y sabía que si abandonaba a Agnes la furia de aquel imponente elfo seria descarga sobre él, que era un simple y ahora envejecido hombre... Pues ¿que oportunidades tendría él contra un enemigo de esa magnitud?

Soltó una carcajada enojándose con sigo mismo ¿por que había pensado en eso, si ya no tenia ninguna importancia?

Si eran verdad sus suposiciones ella estaría muerta y ni el padre de Agnes podía cambiar eso, ya no tenia por que temer más a aquel elfo sin importancia, pues en si ¿que era él? Un simple guerrero don nadie que lo único que tenia era el aprecio del rey del bosque y el amor de una hija tan estúpida que ya había muerto a causa del temible dragón...


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3_

**ENCUENTROS- FUEGO Y AGUA**

El hombre, absorto en sus pensamientos, se puso en pie sacudiendo la tierra que se había quedado impregnada en su ropa...

Por suerte para él, un río corría rápido no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Se lavó la cara, limpio algunos cortes y rasguños que se había hecho al tropezar y bebió un poco.

Se sentó a descansar un momento y unos minutos después emprendió la marcha retornando a Esgaroth, pues después de todo ¿que podía hacer? No podía quedarse ahí donde estaba y tampoco podía vagar por el mundo...

...::::::...

La comitiva de Mirkwood llego a las orillas del lago en la mañana del quinto día y grande fue la bienvenida, como podía esperarse. Los hombres y el gobernador estuvieron dispuestos a convenir cualquier clase de pacto como respuesta a la ayuda del rey elfo...

Las tareas se repartieron y pronto quedaron levantadas muchas cabañas a la orilla del lago, suficientes para que toda la población pudiera pasar el invierno.

Además, dirigidos también por el gobernador comenzaron a trazar una nueva ciudad, aun más hermosa y grande que antes…

Mientras que estas tareas se llevaban a cabo el rey y el príncipe charlaban cerca de una de las casas en ruina.

-Agnes vivía aquí ¿no es cierto padre?- pregunto el joven al rey después de algunos minutos de silencio.

-Es así, vivía aquí, solo espero que se encuentre bien, ella era especial. Como me gustaría ver una vez más aquellos hermosos ojos que podían hacer sentir feliz hasta al más desdichado.- suspiro

-Eso es cierto. Es una lastima que se haya marchado del bosque.

-Si, pero lo hizo para seguir su corazón. Así que deberíamos apoyar esa decisión.

-¿Donde crees que este ella ahora?

-No lo se, desde nuestra llegada he estado buscándola. Temo que haya muerto.

-No lo creo, ella es fuerte.

-Ojala que tus palabras sean ciertas, no me imagino el dolor de Kilaram si algo le llegara a pasar a su hija.

-Por cierto ¿donde esta él? Creí que vendría con nosotros.

-Llegara más tarde. Por nada del mundo faltaría.

...::::::...

Laegel, un hermoso elfo del reino del bosque; de cabellos marrones, piel blanca y ojos de una hermosa tonalidad azul. Corrió al ver a Agnes. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin verla que necesitaba llenar una vez más sus pupilas con su presencia.

La adoraba más que a cualquier otro ser en el mundo. Había crecido junto a ella. Y lamentaba que se hubiera alejado de su lado...

Cuando por fin la tuvo a su cerca, no pudo evitar el impulso de tomarla entre sus brazos. La abrazo y hundió su rostro en aquel espeso cabello blanco inhalando su aroma como sin no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo. Laegel fue el único que la había reconocido, pues la conocía mejor que aquellos elfos que nunca creyeron posible ver a Agnes de esa manera. Y supo que era ella al ver a través de sus hermosos ojos, vio su esencia reflejada en su mirada. Su apariencia no importaba por que sabía que seguía siendo ella misma. Y eso nunca cambiario. Seguiría adorándola a pesar del tiempo. Por que ella era perfecta.

Agnes tardo en creer que una vez más estaba al lado de su viejo compañero de juegos. Su protector. Su amigo...

Recordó esa breve despedida que le dedico un día antes su boda. Él la había tomado por la cintura, la había estrechado contra su cuerpo y le había implorado que se quedara con él. Le había declarado su amor infinito e incondicional y ella no había hecho más que rechazarlo. Ya había tomado su decisión... Y entonces cuando ella se disponía a marchar. Él la había vuelto a sujetar, esta vez, acerco sus labios a los suyos y los rozo con suavidad sintiendo así su aliento cálido y embriagador. La beso con ternura, deseando hacerla entender aquel error que estaba a punto de comentar. Él no la quería por su belleza -como hacia Niulé- la quería por lo que era...

Agnes sonrió ante ese recuerdo y el color subió por sus mejillas tornándolas carmesí. Si tan solo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo... Si hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Laegel. Si se hubiera quedado a su lado. Estaba segura que seria más feliz de lo que era ahora. Pero esa oportunidad se había esfumado y era tarde.

Después de todo, ella quería a Niulé, o por lo menos creía quererlo...

Se acerco al elfo y esta vez fue ella quien lo abrazo, en verdad se alegraba de verlo.

-¿Y no merezco yo un abrazo?- susurro la inconfundible voz de su padre. Severa pero dulce y melodiosa como la de cualquier elfo.

Agnes se abalanzo sobre él como cuando era pequeña, refugiándose en los brazos de su padre.

Kilaram, tardo -solo unos segundos-en devolverlo, pues no esperaba aquel cálido gesto en ese momento.

...::::::...

Niulé, caminaba entre lapsos, tenía un mal presentimiento, así que se detenía en momentos, engañándose así mismo, diciéndose, debía descansar.

Cuando llego a la ciudad, se estremeció. No había sucedido lo que él creía...

Las personas-entre ellos también elfos del reino del bosque- se movían de un lado a otro levantando cabañas.

A lo lejos, pudo ver al rey y al príncipe.

El temor se apodero de él. Sabía que el padre de ella estaba allí, ¿Y era verdad que Agnes había muerto? El capitán lo reprendería por sobreponer su vida a la de su hija, ¿y si seguía con vida? Seguramente sucedería lo mismo. Lo acusaría de cobarde. Y eso era algo que no podía tolerar.

Inventaría algo, mentiría, si, esa era la única solución. Planeo un buen engaño y avanzo decidido.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de encontrarla, pero no estaba sola. A su lado, un elfo joven, y abrazándola su padre.

Repaso lo que diría y se aproximo no sin antes él la hubiera soltado.

Pero al estar frente al imponente elfo, todas las palabras se borraron de su mente. Se estremeció, bajo la cabeza y se encogió de hombros contrayendo su cuerpo. Se sentía diminuto. La mirada confundida de Agnes lo atravesó, y supo entonces que debía hacer algo. Disimuladamente, se acerco a ella y coloco un suave beso sobre sus labios. Agnes sonrió ¿a que venia eso?

Laegel desvió la mirada tornándose triste. ¿Y si él la amaba de verdad y ella a él? Pensar eso fue como un cuchillo atravesando su corazón. Dolía, dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Kilaram sonrió complacido.

Leinad y Niel se acercaron al ver a su madre. Y se percataron de la presencia de su abuelo. Agnes les había contado demasiadas historias sobre él cuando eran apenas unos niños, historias, que no habían creído hasta ese día.

El capitán sonrió al verlos. Los abrazo con ternura, acto que los sorprendió pues no creían posible un gesto así del elfo, que con solo verlo, daba la impresión de ser un ser severo.

Los tomo a ambos de los hombros y los guio a un punto alejado. Hablo con ellos, enterándose así el capitán, de lo que Niulé había hecho.

La ira se acumulo en su pecho. Tantos años confiando en que Agnes se encontraba bien. Tantas veces en que el hombre oculto todo. La trataba como si de un objeto se tratara. La hacia sentir mal y la humillaba cada vez que tenia la oportunidad. Los había abandonado en un momento de peligro prefiriendo su vida por la de sus hijos y esposa.

Y ahora, en su presencia, le había mostrado otra cara. Le había hecho creer que todo estaba bien y que él en verdad la quería.

Mentira, todo lo que había visto a Niulé hacer ese día era mentira...

No se inmuto. Respiro pausadamente tranquilizándose a si mismo.

Regreso a donde se encontraba su preciosa hija. No, no diría nada. No mientras ella estuviera presente. Lo haría pagar, pero no directamente. Pondría a prueba el valor de aquel hombre.

…:::::::…

Laegel seguía ahí de pie. Sin moverse ni un solo centímetro. Agnes y Niulé se habían marchado ya, pero el no se movería. Sabia que si lo hacia caería sin remedio al barro que rodeaba sus pies. Sus piernas no aguantaban ya su peso. Se sentía desfallecer. Pero justo cuando sus fuerzas menguaron. Un hombre lo sostuvo. Lo ayudo a incorporarse y permitió que se sujetara de él apoyándose en su hombro.

Lo guio hacia el exterior de una de las cabañas donde ardía un fuego acogedor y las llamas bailaban conforme el viento se los indicaba.

El elfo se dejo caer en uno de los troncos que servían de silla y espero a aquel hombre que lo había ayudado.

No espero mucho, pues este apareció apenas unos minutos después con algo de comida, la cual le tendió con una sonrisa amable.

Laegel sorbió un poco, pues no quería parecer descortés. Pero sinceramente, no ayudo en nada. Se sentía miserable y vacío. Aun más que el día en que ella le había confiado el que partiría.

El hombre lo observo con interés.

-¿Esta usted mejor mi señor elfo?- pregunto el hombre que había matado al dragón.

-Si- balbuceo, intentando en vano esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Quiere que llame a alguien?- dijo Bardo dispuesto a hacer lo que aquel elfo desdichado le pidiera.

-No querría abusar de su hospitalidad

-No es ninguna molestia.-insistió su pues la mirada vacía de Laegel, se perdió en aquellas llamas. Bardo se preocupo. Algo en verdad malo debía de pasarle.

-¿Conoce usted a Agnes?

-Por su puesto. La quiero como a una madre. La conozco desde que tengo memoria.

-¿Es verdad que...- su voz se apago.

-¡¿le ha pasado algo?!- exclamo pues la mirada del elfo se entristeció aun más.

-No, ella esta bien... Es solo que...

-Usted la quiere- Laegel asintió.- debería decírselo.

-Lo hice hace ya algún tiempo, pero parece que ella a quien quiere es a...

-¿Niulé? No lo creo. Algunas veces me cuestiono el como es que Agnes decidió estar a su lado. Él no la merece.-El elfo sonrió, mientras que una chispa de alegría brotaba en su interior.- debería usted regresar. Los próximos días serán largos. Sobre todo para los hombres y los pocos elfos que nos aproximaremos a la montaña…

Laegel asintió. Se sentía mejor y creía poder llegar hasta su destino sin caerse de bruces al suelo.

Cuando llego – a la pequeña cabaña que le habían asignado- se encontró con Kilaram. El elfo estaba tan sumido es sus pensamientos que no se percato de la llegada de su compañero. Si no, hasta que este, en su propia confusión había volcado uno de los pocos objetos que amueblaban la habitación.

-¿Puedo saber en donde rayos te has metido?- pregunto el capitán con frialdad. Frialdad que se esfumo al ver a su compañero tan pálido.

-¿Pero que te ha sucedido?- exclamo.

-Solo fui a recorrer la ciudad.

-Puedes engañarte a ti mismo, pero no a mí. -dio una pausa esperando una respuesta que nunca llego-¿Agnes?- susurro al ver a través de la mirada de Laegel. Asintió.- lo suponía, tienes que olvidarte ya de ella Laegel. Debes encontrar a alguien más.

-No- respondió- los elfos solo entregan una vez el corazón y el mío ya fue entregado. Le pertenece a ella y a nadie más.

Laegel se dejo caer sobre la cama abatido y Kilaram calló. Ahora más que nunca tenia que llevar a cabo su plan.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4_

**BATALLA - FUEGO Y AGUA**

Apenas el alba había llegado. Elfos y hombres se prepararon para partir.

Leinad y Niel se encontraban entre ellos, pues habían insistido en asistir. Hecho que su abuelo no pudo negarles. Hablo con el rey y este acepto gustoso aquella propuesta...

-Él ira con nosotros- dijo el capitán a sus nietos, señalando al esposo de su hija.

-Pero mi señor...- replico el hombre.

-Necesitamos personas de valor- dijo el elfo sin inmutarse.- si los enanos aun siguen con vida, lo más seguro es que deseen quedarse con todo. La ambición puede cegarlos y la guerra seria inminente.

La ira se apodero del hombre al escuchar las palabras del elfo. Sabía que lo decía por que se había enterado de lo ocurrido ante la llegada del dragón. Pero no demostró su enojo. Guardo silencio...

Agnes se unió también, pues su padre había insistido. Si la batalla llegaba, se necesitarían manos capaces para sanar a los heridos.

:::::::::::

Al llegar, las sospechas de Kilaram habían sido ciertas.

Los enanos no habían perecido. Y habían sellado todas y cada una de las entradas a la montaña. No darían nada de lo que se encontraba dentó, por que según ellos, les pertenecía por derecho.

Se asentaron a las puertas de Erebor. No se marcharían hasta que los daños del dragón hubieran sido compensados.

Agnes se sentó frente a un fuego que ardía en el centro del campamento. Niulé se sentó a su lado y la abrazo. Sabía que Kilaram los observaba.

-Suéltame- dijo ella separándose un poco.

-¿Acaso no es lo que querías? Que te demostrara que te quería.

-Pero quería que eso viniera de ti, ¿acaso crees que no me doy cuenta? Lo haces por que mi padre esta aquí. Nunca te di razón, nunca falle, pero supiste aprovechar, mi buena fe; no encuentro una explicación que me muestre la razón... Mil veces soporte tu frialdad, cuando no pude más te lo advertí. Solo hay una solución, para cualquier situación... Hazme tu el favor y sal de mi camino.

Hacia tanto tiempo que quería decir eso, pero no había tenido el valor hasta ese día. Se sintió libre. Libre como había sido antes de toparse con el. Tarde se había dado cuenta de que no lo quería de verdad.

Niulé asintió con nostalgia. ¿A que venia eso? ¿Acaso le dolía separarse de ella? Posiblemente. Tal vez había llegado a tomarle cariño después de tantos años de convivencia... Después de todo, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido.

Se lo merecía. Lo sabía.

Ahora no tenia por que estar allí. Se iría y se olvidaría de todo. De los enanos, del oro, de ella y de sus hijos. ¿A donde iría? A cualquier lugar lejos de ella.

Se puso en pie y camino sin siquiera mirar atrás. Pero justo cuando estaba por abandonar el campamento. Una mano delgada pero fuerte lo tomo por detrás.

-Se lo que dijo Agnes, ¿pero a donde crees que vas? Hiciste muchas cosas, cosas que aun no has pagado. ¿Creíste que pasaría por alto tus actos? Te equivocaste...

:::::::::::

Una noche. Mientras todos cenaban apaciblemente a pesar del frio.

Escucharon algo caer al agua. Se aproximaron hasta la fuente del sonido y se encontraron con un pequeño hobbit mojado de la cabeza a los pies.

Tiritando. Pidió, lo llevasen frente al Rey del Bosque y el matador del dragón.

Entrego la piedra del arca, argumentando, serviría para persuadir a los enanos, pues a Thorin, era lo que más le importaba.

El hobbit se marcho después de muchas invitaciones a quedarse. Debía regresar pues había prometido despertar a uno de los enanos para hacer su guardia...

Probaron una vez más, esta vez, con una ventaja extra. La piedra del arca.

Se presentaron ante las puertas de la montaña. Y la mayor parte ocurrió como habían planeado. La piedra del arca seria devuelta tan pronto como la compensación por haber matado al dragón fuera entregada...

Pero el día convenido no sucedió lo que debía ocurrir.

Los enanos rompieron su palabra...

Cientos de enanos de las colinas de hierro llegaron dispuestos a ayudar al "Rey bajo la montaña"

Y justo cuando la guerra entre los elfos y hombres contra los enanos estaba por estallar, orcos y orcos se aproximaron hacia ellos como una nube. Obligándolos a unir fuerzas contra el mal inminente.

Niulé se estremeció, nunca había participado en una guerra. Intento correr pero el brazo del capitán lo sujeto con firmeza.

-Demuestra tu valor- dijo con frialdad.

Desenvaino con las manos temblorosas aquella espada que le habían asignado y se preparo.

:::::::

Antes de que los orcos llegaran, Agnes fue llevada a un lugar ajeno a la batalla donde fácilmente podría atender a los heridos junto con algunas otras sanadoras del bosque negro.

Laegel había estado hasta ese momento con ella, pero debía partir. No podía dejar solos a aquellos elfos y hombres. Debía ayudar.

Agnes lo detuvo. Había muy pocas probabilidades de ganar aquella batalla y era muy probable que nunca más volviera a verlo.

-Volveré- dijo el elfo soltándose de la mano de ella con delicadeza.

-Promételo.

-Volveré por que te amo.- soltó de pronto colocando un suave beso en la frente de la media elfa.

-¿Por que? Si ya no soy nada comparado con las otras elfas y mujeres. ¿Por que yo, teniendo muchas más opciones?

-Porque dentro de tus ojos pude ver algo más, algo más adentro y profundo, una razón para amarte...

Agnes se quedo sin palabras.

Laegel la abrazo en señal de despedida.

-¿Que pasara cuando vuelvas?

-Regresaremos al bosque negro. Te quedaras a mi lado hasta que todo llegue a su fin.

La soltó, aunque todo le dijera que debía quedarse. Obligo a sus pies a avanzar. Y marcho hacia la guerra...

Dura fue la batalla. Muchos elfos, hombres y enanos valerosos habían perecido. Pero también cuerpos y sangre negra de enemigos estaba esparcida en todos lados. No había sido en vano.

Laegel caminaba despacio con la mirada baja, buscando. Registrando cada parte con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien con vida.

Había estado a punto de rendirse cuando un gemido proveniente de un montón de cuerpos sin vida, retumbo en sus oídos.

-Ayuda- balbuceo una voz.

Sin dudarlo, se acerco. Descubriendo a un hombre herido que reconoció al instante. Niulé. Intento ponerlo en pie pero las fuerzas del hombre estaban por terminarse. Con esfuerzo lo llevo a donde se encontraba Agnes. Ella podría ayudarlo...

Pero ella nada pudo hacer. A los pocos minutos la perdida de sangre había sido lo que causo la muerte del hombre.

-Perdón- era lo que había dicho al morir- Te quiero pedir perdón, por no saber cómo hacer te feliz, por marchitar una flor. Nuestros caminos se separan hoy. Buen viaje y se muy feliz.

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de los ojos de ella.

Sujeto la mano de él hasta que todo el calor de su cuerpo se hubo ido y se marcho.

Laegel la tomo en sus brazos brindándole apoyo.

:::::::::::

Después de que el oro de la montaña hubiera sido repartido. La comitiva de Mirkwood se marcho regresando al bosque.

Leinad y Niel habían aceptado que su madre partiera junto con lo que antes había sido su pueblo mientras que ellos permanecieron en Esgaroth.

Kilaram estuvo feliz de tener a su hija cerca una vez más. Aunque fuera solo por un corto tiempo.

Agnes, se despidió de todo. De sus hijos, de su "hogar" y de Bardo, quien se había acercado a ella al escuchar que partiría.

-¿Tu te quedaras aquí, en Esgaroth?- pregunto ella después de secar algunas lagrimas que humedecían su rostro.

-Nada me gustaría más. Pero hay algo que debo hacer antes. La dama de Lórien ha solicitado mi ayuda. Los orcos han estado dando algunos problemas hoy en día...

-Te deseo todas las suertes del mundo, Bardo el que mato al dragón...

Agnes dio media vuelta y se marcho, no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazo a aquel hombre.

Se alejo, caminando siempre hacia donde se encontraba Laegel, quien la recibió con alegría tomándola entre sus brazos.


	5. EPILOGO

_Cada arruga de mi piel es el mapa de lo que viví... Cada cana es un adios, un te quiero, un hola, un perdón... Mi diario esta en mi piel, allí puedes leer el guion de la obra de mi existir. De victorias derrotas y amor... _

**EPILOGO - FUEGO Y AGUA**

_Quiero ser la brisa que despeine penas de ti, quiero ser la lluvia que borre lágrimas de tu corazón. _

La felicidad había reinado en su corazón desde el momento en que sus pies descalzos habían tocado la húmeda tierra del bosque negro.

Pero de eso... Hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Los años habían pasado, rápidos y silenciosos, deteriorando aun más su cuerpo y su mente...

La fuerza la abandonaba con cada día que pasaba, sus movimientos ya no eran agiles y sus ojos ya no veían con la misma claridad con que lo hacían antes. Y sin embargo... él siempre había estado a su lado, no la había abandonado ni en un solo momento...

Sabía que su tiempo menguaba. Tarde o temprano se marcharía, pero eso, no la asustaba. Había llegado a tener todo lo que una persona habría deseado. Si tenia que irse, lo haría con una sonrisa, todo estaba bien en ese momento...

Leinad, al igual que Niel, habían formado una bella familia. Ambos, se habían casado con dos bellas mujeres de Esgaroth y le habían dado nietos hermosos.

Siempre, cuando los deberes no se los impedían, iban a visitarla con la excusa de informarle todo lo sucedido en aquella bella ciudad que estaba siendo reconstruida... Pero aunque corta fuera su visita, siempre lograban alegrar aún más a Agnes...

Con dificultad, se puso en pie, trasladándose de esa cama donde aquel elfo infatigable había velado sus sueños desde el momento en que había regresado a su hogar, a pesar de que ella le había rogado que descansara, no quería verlo cansado por su culpa... Pero él, le había quitado importancia, no era ninguna molestia para él, verla soñar era su descanso; a aquella silla que se encontraba frente a la suave cama de mullidas sabanas.

Se dejo caer no con mucha delicadeza. Aquel pequeño recorrido de la cama a la silla la había fatigado a pesar de ser tan solo unos metros. El cansancio se apodero de ella.

Trato de relajarse. No debía hacer demasiado esfuerzo. Ya solo era una sombra de lo que debía ser. Se cansaba con mucha facilidad...

Sonrió al sentir una brisa que acaricio su rostro y disfruto de la vista que le ofrecía aquella ventana que se situaba justo frente a ella. Muchas cosas se podían ver desde allí. Pero solo había una que captaba toda su atención. Varios elfos, pequeños en verdad, aprendían a montar en esos momentos. Algunos, portaban ya armas, mientras que otros se conformaban solo con mirar.

Recordó su infancia. El recuerdo de su padre llego a su memoria. Ella era aun pequeña y él, casi nunca había tenido paciencia con aquella elfa traviesa que siempre lograba escapar de sus clases.

Casi sin quererlo, una sonrisa volvió a adornar su rostro...

Para su padre, solo un suspiro había pasado, pero para ella, parecía una eternidad... Esos días le eran tan lejanos...

Sintió Paz, una extraña e inexplicable paz... Sus latidos fueron disminuyendo poco a poco y todo se volvió aun más borroso...

Sintió como su cuerpo resbalaba en la silla y se hubiera caído si tan solo los brazos delgados pero fuertes de alguien no la hubieran sostenido...

Laegel la estrecho contra su pecho renovando el calor que se escapaba de su ser.

Ella cerró los ojos, mirando por ultima vez a aquel hermoso elfo al que le debía tanto...

_Cuando ella se fue, le anidaron las despedidas, su alma se murió y ahora solo queda la herida, "nunca te podre olvidar" susurró al despedirse de él, no te olvidare… y una lágrima se ahorcó, harta de tanto llorar. _

_Quiero morirme en ti sobre tu pecho, abrázame, ella gritó: -quiero vivir en ti, no me olvides, cuídate- y ella murió, ahora es estrella fugaz... _

Las lágrimas cubrieron la mirada de Laegel al sentir el último latido de la única persona a la que había amado...

_Desde que se fue, la luna se ha deshecho en un charco, lágrimas que ayer eran mares, agua de ti, nada ya será igual, se despeinan mis días sin ti, ya no puedo mas… cuando muere una flor, se marchita de pena un jardín. _

_Cuando ella se durmió el cielo se puso a llorar, y hoy llueve en mi, quiero despertar y tenerte junto a mi, despiértate… siempre estaré junto a ti... _

* * *

**¡El primer epilogo que publico –más no el que escribo, jejejeje, y no dire que finales ya tengo tambien-!**

**Perdón por la demora, les hubiera traído el capitulo un día después de el final, pero la verdad es que se me fueron las ganas de, ahora si que, volverlo a escribir... ¡Arg! Lo tenía ya pero sin quererlo no guarde los cambios en mi archivo. Pffff, pero bueno ya esta... **

**Si, si, es pequeño, pero es más grande del que tenia planeado… **

**Espero les haya gustado, y no quieran asesinarme como quiso hacer una amiga después de mostrárselo... **

**Como sea, las partes en cursiva (la primera) pertenece a un fragmento de la canción "Epilogo" de "Mago de oz", desde que lo comencé hice un acuerdo con migo misma, "Epilogo" para el epilogo XD jajaja... Bien, los siguientes ya pertenecen a "Quiero morirme en ti" igual de mago (aunque creo que se pierde un poco al leerlo sin cantar jejeje) XD Y ahora...**

**Gracias a todas mis hermosas lectoras (a Elennhith, Ethiriel y sobre todo a Merenwen, ¡Las quiero chicas! :3)-y si hay también, lectores- en verdad. Gracias por su apoyo! Ustedes me dieron la inspiración para continuarlo :3**


End file.
